Nearly since the invention of the automobile, carports and garages have been around to provide shelter for automobiles and storage for other items such as motorcycles, lawnmowers, equipment, tools and supplies. Because a garage is not normally climate controlled, a garage door is sometimes opened to enhance air circulation in the garage. In some instances, the garage door is opened only a small amount to prevent people and large animals from entering the garage. In this scenario, small animals such as rats, snakes, snails, lizards, etc. may still enter. A need exists for a barrier that allows airflow to the garage, while preventing entry of people, large animals, and small animals. The present invention features a garage door extension system for allowing airflow and preventing unwanted intrusion into a garage by a human or animal when a garage door is partially open.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.